El espejo tiene dos rostros
by Butterflyvlinder
Summary: Una relación intelectual era lo que él buscaba, algo fuera de pasión, sexo y locura, Serena, una inteligente y recatada profesora era la persona indicada para tal unión, si no fuera porque ella lo miraba con deseo.
1. Chapter 1

Lamento llegar tarde – Se disculpo un joven rubio abriéndose paso en la concurrida taberna, a la cual acostumbraban ir los viernes por la noche, los dos jóvenes que se encontraban ya sentados alrededor de la mesa esperándolo negaron.

¿Qué paso ahora?, llevamos aquí una hora, ¿Sucedió algo en el trabajo?

Es mi esposa – Suspiro resignado el joven rubio – Lita cree que tengo una aventura con una alumna de la facultad.

Ambos hombres rieron, esto era rutinario, todos sabían lo celosa que era la esposa de Andrew, de hecho uno de sus amigos hizo una quiniela de cuanto duraría el matrimonio, que actualmente cumplía ya dos años y medio.

Eso te pasa porque elegiste una mujer en base a tus sentimientos solamente – Objeto tranquilamente un pelinegro de gafas que lo observaba desde su asiento.

¡Claro que si!, adoro a Lita y no me da miedo admitirlo – Acepto con una sonrisa boba y luego miro el escepticismo marcado en el rostro de su amigo – Y algún día a ti también te va a pasar.

El pelinegro sonrió antes de llevarse el tarro de cerveza a los labios, su amigo que se encontraba a la derecha fue quien dijo esta vez.

Darien es el legendario Grinch de las relaciones Andrew, pierdes tu tiempo.

Pero no siempre fue así Haruka – Le recordó su amigo tomando asiento al lado de ellos – ¿Recuerdas a Beryl?, Darien estaba loco por ella.

Si, recordó el joven, había adorado a esa mujer con locura, pero Beryl había sido una mala decisión tomando en cuenta que su cabeza solo servía para sostener elegantes sombreros y su larga cabellera.

Beryl y él se llevaban muy bien en la cama, pero fuera de ella habían sido tan incompatibles como un ave y un pez, ella era toda diversión y aventura, él era serio, y estaba consagrado a su trabajo como docente en la facultad de Medicina, de una de las mejores universidades, y aunque la había amado como loco, a ella no le gustaban los compromisos serios, ni los temas intelectuales.

Es verdad, todos pensamos que te casarías con ella.

Y así hubiera sido, pero para su fortuna, Beryl se fue antes de cometer ese enorme error.

Beryl y yo nunca lo hubiéramos logrado, pero se de buena fuente que no estaré solo por siempre – Sonrió, y ambos amigos lo miraron con mayor interés.

¿Estas saliendo con alguien? – Pregunto Haruka.

Aún no – Dijo sacando de su portafolios el periódico y dejándolo sobre la mesa, ubicando justo la parte de avisos de ocasión.

Darien – Musito incrédulo Adrew - ¿Que diablos significa esto?

Como ustedes ya saben, y lo hemos vivido todos aquí, el principio de una relación buena no es la atracción sexual, es la afinidad de las personas.

Pero anunciarte así… ¿estas demente?

No – Contesto tranquilo – Por el contrario, esta idea ha rondado mi mente por varios meses, en los que ustedes han estado discutiendo con sus parejas – Dijo él notablemente animado – Verán, no hago esto solamente por mi, este experimento tiene una base científica que pienso explotar para luego escribir un nuevo libro, al cual he de titular "La verdad de las Relaciones".

Pero podrías conseguir lo que no deseas, te expones demasiado – Argumento Haruka creyéndolo loco.

Bueno, si una mujer lee el periódico ya es ganancia, la mayoría no buscaran pareja en un aviso de ocasión, así que mi teoría tiene fundamentos, por otro lado, quien responda mi anuncio será evaluada por una agencia intermediaria para que cumpla satisfactoriamente los requisitos.

Sus amigos sabían que Darien nunca dejaba un cabo suelto, todos sus movimientos y su vida estaban fríamente calculados.

Pero quitas lo esencial de una relación, ¿estoy leyendo bien o describes un amor platónico aquí? – Pregunto Andrew con notable interés.

Totalmente – Sonrió el pelinegro - Tengo que aislar la etapa del enamoramiento para que el proyecto dé los resultados que espero, y el sexo solo crea problemas en una relación.

El celular de Darien comenzó a sonar y el profesor se disculpo con sus amigos saliendo del lugar para contestar tranquilamente la llamada. Haruka y Andrew se miraron con complicidad, una sonrisa burlona surco sus labios, el primero dijo.

Ya me imagino el espécimen que se conseguirá…

**1 semana atrás, sábado por la noche…**

El salón estaba lleno, muchas personas habían ido a celebrar el enlace nupcial, de una hermosa joven rubia de ojos azules como el cielo, una joven encantadora, una princesa a la vista de todos.

Su ahora esposo, Diamante Black la miraba embobado, como todo mundo, mientras bailaba con ella un valz tranquilo en la pista.

Todos parecían divertirse mucho, había muchas parejas de todas las edades bailando, la mayoría de la gente se divertía, casi todos, excepto una joven, que miraba a la pareja en la pista intercambiar miradas y sonrisas.

Debe ser terrible – Murmuro una mujer regordeta acercándose a la joven solitaria en la mesa – Que tu hermana menor se case primero, ya sabes como dicen "chivo brincado, chivo quedado".

La ojiazul hizo un esfuerzo para sonreír.

Mina es hermosa, y Diamante la adora con locura, era lógico que ella se casaría primero.

¿Pero que no tienes novio?, mira que ya no eres tan jovencita…

No era un buen momento para ese tipo de comentarios, pero ella sabia como defenderse.

Es verdad, por eso no tomo mis decisiones respecto a una pareja con seriedad, ahora si me disculpa.

Serena se escabullo rumbo al baño, donde no habría comadronas que le echaran en cara el hecho de que era una mujer de treinta años, soltera, gorda, y vestida con un atuendo que la hacia sentir como una piñata fúnebre.

Su madre le había dicho que el negro disimulaba su figura, y sin más le habían escogido entre ella y su hermana un vestido estilo sirena bastante desfavorecedor.

Estaba deprimida, no por el hecho de que su hermana se casara primero, ni tampoco era el vestido, si no porque ella, ella siempre había estado enamorada de Diamante, ¿y como no hacerlo?, siempre había sido todo dulzura y amabilidad con ella, desde el principio cuando lo conoció por casualidad en un simposio sobre educación al cual habían asistido, luego de ese encuentro ambos habían sido inseparables, hasta que él conoció a Mina, y fue hay cuando todo eso acabo, él quedo prendado de su belleza y encanto, y luego de dos años de relación concluían en matrimonio.

Lo peor de todo, es que a parte de tragarse su amor, había sido la dama de honor de Mina, ayudándola en cada capricho que a su hermana le parecía indispensable en su boda, aguantando de paso los constantes comentarios de Mina acerca de lo maravilloso que era Diamante con ella, Serena suspiro, no tenía caso pensar en ello, solo faltaba una hora más y la fiesta concluiría.

Una mirada rápida al espejo le hizo sentir peor, el vestido le parecía terrible en ella, su maquillaje, tenue como acostumbraba, la hacia lucir pálida, ya de por si, temía evidenciar en algún momento su amor frustrado, y su semblante no era del todo bueno, sin embargo decidió salir así, de cualquier forma, no podría hacer mucho por alguien tan fea como ella.

En su familia ella siempre había sido el patito feo, al lado de Mina que era toda belleza y feminidad, con la elegancia de un cisne.

Serena se sentó al lado de su madre, Ikuko, mientras ella miraba embelesada a la pareja que seguía bailando.

¿No es maravilloso? , nuestra pequeña Mina se ve soñada – Agrego con tono de orgulloso, Serena sonrió levemente.

Esta preciosa, como siempre.

Claro, puesto que heredo mí figura – Dijo Ikuko que siempre solía destacar la belleza que había sido en su juventud – Mina y yo somos como dos gotas de agua.

Serena sabía lo mucho que su madre adoraba a Mina, era la luz de sus ojos, su razón de existir y ser, Ikuko vivía a través de Mina y todo lo que ella hacia o decía estaba bien, contrario a Serena, que siempre había parecido ser para ella como una piedra en el zapato.

Serena se llevo un bocado de pastel a la boca, su madre la miro con reprobación.

Hija, deberías de dejar de comer tanto, mira que si no cuidas tu figura como vas a conseguirte un partido.

Serena la miro con rostro inexpresivo, igualmente agarro un bocado mayor con la cuchara llevándoselo a la boca, su madre torno los ojos molesta.

Cuando la boda terminó Mina se dirigió hacia su hermana para despedirse, dándole un gran abrazo.

Hermanita muchas gracias por ayudarme, todo fue perfecto, como quería.

Me alegro que fuera lo que soñabas – Dijo sinceramente, pero con una leve pizca de celos – Y espero que Diamante también este satisfecho.

¡Por supuesto que lo estoy! – Contesto Diamante rodeando la cintura de su esposa, abrazándola por la espalda – Todo lo que mi preciosa Mina desee esta bien para mí.

El corazón de Serena se estrujo, aunque ya sabía que Diamante tenía en un concepto muy alto a Mina, pese al hecho de portarse caprichosa y mimada con él cuando se le antojaba.

Diamante dejo a su esposa para posar por tres segundos su atención en su mejor amiga, estrechándola cariñosamente en sus brazos, de manera fraternal.

Serena, te agradezco infinitamente lo que has hecho por nosotros todo este tiempo, de no ser por ti, esto no hubiera sido posible.

Serena sintió un nudo en su garganta, si la relación entre su hermana y él había terminado en matrimonio, había sido porque Serena había hecho de celestina por petición de Diamante, que había rogado su ayuda, para cortejar del modo más romántico y perfecto a su hermana menor.

Pero para ella, ese abrazo era agridulce, por un lado le daba la bienvenida a un nuevo miembro de su familia, por otro se despedía del hombre que había sido su gran amor.

Mina no podría haberse casado con un hombre mejor – Dijo ella con una sonrisa triste – Y si ella te hace feliz eso es lo importante – Serena sintió que dejaba entrever sus sentimientos y rápidamente acomodo lo que dijo – Porque se que ella es muy feliz contigo y ambos merecen lo mejor.

La velada termino finalmente, pero antes de subir en la limusina que los llevaría al aeropuerto Mina intercambio una mirada cómplice con su hermana, para luego arrojar el ramo, que cayo intencionalmente en las manos de Serena.

El hecho le dolió tanto como ver partir el coche, no porque su hermana hubiera hecho eso, si no porque todas las mujeres hay parecían tener un complot en su contra, ninguna de las solteras había hecho un esfuerzo por conseguir el ramo, todas querían que ella lo atrapara.

Serena y su madre llegaron a casa pasadas las tres de la mañana, en el largo trayecto Ikuko le había comentado lo fabulosa que había sido la boda, la incomparable belleza de Mina y el enorme amor que Diamante le profesaba.

Sin ganas de seguir escuchando a su madre, a penas toco un pie en su casa se dirigió a su habitación echando llave para tumbarse a llorar sobre la cama, había sido sin lugar a dudas el peor día de su vida desde la muerte de su padre, pero no podía culpar a nadie, Mina nunca había sabido de el increíble amor que profesaba a Diamante, ni él se había enterado tampoco, como también había sido inevitable que él escogiera a su preciosa hermana en lugar de fijarse en ella, que era tan simple e insignificante.

Por ello, Serena consintió el llorar toda la noche, para que todo su amor se escurriera entre sus lágrimas y no pudiera volver a dañarla.

A la mañana siguiente, y casi sin haber dormido, Serena se dirigió a la cocina por una taza de café, su aspecto era deplorable, con el rímel escurrido, sus ojos hinchados y una vieja pijama con conejos bastante desfavorecedora.

Su madre entro inoportunamente en la habitación mirando el semblante de su hija, una mueca de disgusto se formo en sus labios carmín.

Pensé que habías superado ya lo de Diamante.

Serena se ruborizo sintiéndose pillada, pensaba que su madre había salido como todas las mañanas a sus clases de Yoga, pero por lo visto no tenía nada de buena suerte.

No es eso, la boda me emociono demasiado, no todos los días se casa mi única hermana.

Su madre la miro incrédula y con semblante duro.

Serena mírate nada más, eres un desastre, así era lógico que nunca atraparías a Diamante, ¿que hombre iba a fijarse en alguien como tú?

Serena dejo escapar una risa amarga, aquella era la gota que derramaba el vaso, cerrando el refrigerador, con una enorme pieza de pastel en las manos se dirigió con rostro desafiante hacia su madre.

No estaré siempre sola madre, aunque tú y todo mundo piensen eso yo también tengo mucho que ofrecer.

Dijo mostrando convicción, aunque por dentro dudaba tanto como los otros, sin decir más se llevo el pastel a la boca huyendo rumbo a su habitación.

Harta, muy harta de su situación sentimental derramo unas últimas lagrimas jurándose a si misma que ella, de algún modo, también tendría amor en su vida.

Como si su gata Luna hubiera leído sus pensamientos salto de su cama hacia su escritorio, dejando caer los papeles que tenía sobre este, Serena los recogió tomando de paso unos avisos de ocasión que venían dentro del periódico de esa mañana, y su vista rápidamente encontró algo interesante que leer.

**Viernes, en el bar…**

Señor Chiva – Comunico la voz de un hombre por teléfono – Tenemos tres candidatas que cumplen con los requisitos.

¡Excelente! – Darien sonrió – Por favor mándenme la información a mi correo electrónico.

**Fin del primer capitulo.**

Hola a todos, este es mi primer fanfic de Sailor Moon, aunque llevo ya muchos otros de Sakura card captor, este lo comienzo en base a la película "The mirror has two faces" de Barbara Streisand, quien haya visto la película encontrara cambios en algunas partes del argumento, pero la trama principal se mantiene, ya que pretendo además de entretener, dejar mensaje.

Muchas gracias, espero que por favor me apoyen con sus reviews y me digan que les parece, es muy importante para mi eso.


	2. La Elegida

**Capitulo #2 La elegida **

Darien bostezo disimuladamente, su cita, con la doctora Esmeralda estaba resultando de lo más… aburrida.

La mujer no paraba de hablar sobre las responsabilidades de ser médico, de sus casos clínicos más sobresalientes o de su impresionante currículo, más que una cita, aquello parecía una entrevista laboral, Darien se reprocho el pensamiento, él buscaba una mujer intelectual después de todo, si, pero una que no fuera aburrida.

Aquello no dejaba de molestarle, si era sincero consigo mismo no podría estar al lado de una mujer como ella en una relación, no solo por el hecho de que era muy aburrida, si no porque ella parecía echarle miradas insinuantes, aunque su anuncio había sido claro al momento de entablar una relación platónica, esta mujer que tenía frente así no parecía tomarlo en serio.

Finalmente la cita concluyo, Darien como todo caballero llevo a la doctora hasta su casa abriendo la puerta de su coche con anticuada galantería, al estar frente a la puerta ella intento besarlo, siendo detenida rápidamente por él, que antes de permitir un acercamiento extendió su mano en clara demostración de que eso seria todo lo que obtendría de él.

La doctora se vio obligada a seguir sus reglas entrando a la casa contoneando las caderas de forma coqueta, Darien torno los ojos camino a su coche, ese tipo de mujeres que se lanzaban a un hombre tan fácil en una primera cita estaban descartadas para su proyecto personal, él necesitaba una mujer que además de ser inteligente pensara como él respecto a las relaciones.

Pero el caso era que de tres candidatas que cumplían con sus requisitos intelectuales, ya había descartado a dos, la primera llamada Ami era demasiado estirada para su gusto, y miraba a los demás con aires de superioridad como si ella fuera mucho mejor que ellos por su alto coeficiente intelectual, la segunda, demasiado aburrida y coqueta, solo quedaba una tal profesa Tsukino, a quien había intentado localizar sin éxito por una semana, sin embargo y a raíz del poco éxito obtenido con las dos anteriores candidatas, había tomado una decisión diferente, una visita sorpresa a la susodicha en su trabajo, al parecer ella impartía una materia llamada Enfoque filosófico de la sociedad contemporánea.

Al día siguiente, luego de una mañana ocupada, Darien llego tarde a la muy concurrida aula de clases donde la profesora Tsukino impartía su materia, había sido una suerte que el rector de esa universidad fuera un buen amigo suyo y le dejara entrar de oyente, pero algo extraño llamo su atención al ingresar, había muchas personas, tantas que algunas estaban de pie junto a la puerta y los alrededores, y había risas en el aula, nadie estaba distraído a la clase, toda la atención estaba en el centro del aula, donde una mujer de larga cabellera rubia sujeta en una sencilla trenza hablaba.

Eso demuestra que como Carl Jung bien dijo "los mitos y arquetipos están vivos y en mi casa", - Las risas de los alumnos continuaban por todo el recinto, Darien miro con atención a la profesora que paseaba entre ellos con naturalidad y confianza, sus ojos eran de un azul cielo, intensos y brillantes, su piel era muy blanca, y estaba vestida de manera recatada con un traje sastre en color negro, muy profesional, sobria, sin maquillaje ni ningún tipo de accesorio extra que no fuera un sencillo reloj de mano - Y mientras estaba de pie junto al altar, al lado de mi hermana observando todo me puse a pensar que este ritual llamado ceremonia de bodas es la escena final de un cuento de hadas, pero que nunca nos dicen que pasa después, nadie te dice que Cenicienta tenía harto al príncipe con su obsesión por la limpieza – Las risas continuaban, la clase era amena y ella los tenía a todos pendientes de sus ingeniosos comentarios.

Y saben porque no nos dicen que paso después, porque el después no existe, ¿y eso suscita que el ideal del amor romántico sea?...

Uno de sus alumnos levanto la mano y luego de que Serena le cediera la palabra dijo.

¿Sexo? – Todos reían, incluso la maestra.

No hablamos de ideales personales Kevin, pero gracias por participar, el fin real es el matrimonio, aunque no siempre fue así, en el siglo doce, una noción conocida como amor cortesano era popular – Darien observo sus labios, ella tenía una sonrisa dulce y era apasionada en su trabajo - Un amor profundo que dejaba de lado el sexo y el matrimonio enfocándose solo en un tipo de profundo respeto y necesidad de estar conectados, como almas gemelas, muchas veces ocurría con mujeres casadas, por lo cual tenían que luchar para demostrar sus afectos sin dañar las normas de trato social establecidas, y que no solían romperse con un "voy al baño" y luego "yo también que coincidencia" como se hace actualmente .

Los jóvenes seguían riendo, incluso él que era tan serio no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa ante el ingenio de la profesora, esta seguía paseando por el aula, hasta llegar a su escritorio recargándose en él.

Y si nos ponemos a pensar, el sexo siempre fue el punto fatal de las grandes relaciones, si retomamos la literatura, encontramos a Lancelote y Ginebra, Tristán e Isolda, Romeo y Julieta, la consumación de los deseos carnales llevaba a la locura, desesperación o la muerte, y así eruditos, expertos e incluso mi amiga Molly, comparten la creencia de que el amor verdadero tiene dimensiones espirituales, mientras que el amor romántico es solo una ilusión pasajera, una manipulación desalmada, y hablando de eso, es como ir al cine y ver a una pareja de amantes en la pantalla con una intensa música de fondo y una puesta de sol en el horizonte, ¿y cuando tengo una cita y él me besa si no escucho a la filarmónica de fondo lo dejo?, ¿no es verdad?

Todos seguían riendo, y entonces Darien lo supo, solo bastaba un vistazo para saber que ella era lo que había buscado, una mujer inteligente, sencilla y graciosa, una mujer que pensaba igual que él acerca del amor, alguien que no lo juzgaría de loco o poco pasional, con reticencia tuvo que salir del aula, aunque deseaba seguir escuchando la clase, el mismo debía impartir una en dos horas y el trayecto a su propia universidad era largo para quedarse más tiempo.

Inconsciente de la salida del pelinegro, Serena continuó.

Y entonces, la pregunta aquí es ¿Por qué lo creemos?, y es así porque ya sea manipulación o mito, todos queremos enamorarnos, porque la experiencias nos hace sentir completamente vivos, intensificando cada vivencia, cada latido, cambiando una vida monótona para entrar en el Nirvana, aunque dure solo una hora, un día, o mucho más tiempo, eso no disminuye en absoluto su valor, porque cada recuerdo lo atesoramos como algo maravilloso por el resto de nuestras vidas, así como cada libro, cada película de amor nos transmiten un sentimiento de calidez inigualable, por tanto la pregunta final aquí es ¿Por qué la gente desea enamorarse si puede ser por un corto tiempo y devastadoramente doloroso al terminar?

¿Para que la especie perdure? – Pregunto una alumna tratando de adivinar, Serena sonrió.

Bien, ¿alguien más?

Porque necesitamos conectarnos a nivel emocional con alguien – Contesto otro.

Y porque estamos pre condicionados culturalmente – Termino otra alumna más.

Muy buenas respuestas – Sonrió Serena – Pero muy intelectuales para mi, yo como conclusión final puedo decir, que quizás porque mientras dura… - Dijo recordando a Diamante - Te sientes como el más afortunado de los idiotas.

Todo mundo rompió en aplausos, como siempre pasaba al final de la clase, una de las profesoras más queridas en la universidad era Serena, sus materias siempre eran las primeras en llenarse, ya que los alumnos se amontonaban con anticipación para tener cupo en alguna de sus asignaturas.

Mientras los alumnos salían ordenadamente, una joven se acerco a ella extendiéndole una nota.

Serena la tomo, ante un guiño cómplice de su alumna, que se fue sin decir más. Serena miro lo que decía:

"_Maravillosa clase, ten por seguro que volveré para verte impartir otras" _

_Atte. Darien Chiva_

Serena se sorprendió por la nota, ella hacia unos días, en un terrible momento de depresión, había mandado sus datos a una agencia de citas, para conocer a un hombre maduro de treinta y cinco años que deseaba tener una relación sentimental basada exclusivamente en un contexto platónico, en aquel momento había respondido sin pensar mucho en las consecuencias de sus actos, pero solo unas horas después de enviar su información personal, había entendido el grave error cometido rechazando los e mails de un tal Darien Chiva que trataba de salir con ella.

Una cita de ese modo, era exponerse demasiado, porque quien sabe que tipo desesperado hubiera puesto ese anuncio.

Pero poner sus datos personales la hacia fácilmente localizable, y al parecer este tipo estaba interesado en ella, una sonrisa vislumbro sus labios, alguien se interesaba en ella, eso era algo que la emocionaba de verdad, lo cual mostraba parte de su desesperación.

Esa tarde en la facultad, como acostumbraban Molly, la mejor amiga de Serena y ella, se reunían a comer en la cafetería, mientras Serena le contaba lo sucedido.

¿Y porque no te animas a salir con él?, después de todo una cita no es un compromiso de por vida – Dijo Molly agarrando una hamburguesa.

Es verdad, pero olvidas que soy pésima para las citas – Contesto Serena tomando un enorme pedazo de pizza – Me pongo muy nerviosa y comienzo a decir tonterías, además no sabría que ponerme, ¡hace años que no tengo una!

Ah no te preocupes por eso, tengo un amigo en una estética que te dejara hermosa, y podría prestarte algo de ropa si es necesario.

Serena pensó que no tenía nada que perder, inconsciente de que Molly tenía tan mal gusto como ella y que ambas eran altamente criticadas a sus espaldas por eso, se dejo guiar, su amiga la acompaño a un salón de belleza, ambas sin estar al tanto de las tendencias en la moda eligieron un peinado anticuado, un maquillaje exagerado y un atuendo típico de un funeral, sobrio, oscuro y nada favorecedor.

Darien esperaba en el vestíbulo de un restaurante, Serena Tsukino al fin había respondido a sus e mails y ambos había concertado tener una cita en uno de los restaurantes más tranquilos de Tokio, él llego veinte minutos antes de la hora acordada, en parte para ser puntual, en parte por nervios, hacia más de seis meses que no salía con una mujer, y aunque esta no era precisamente una cita común, no se le daba mucho el hablar con mujeres.

No, era un caos en las relaciones humanas, muy a penas tenía amigos, ahora decir amigas era una mentira, otra razón que lo había impulsado a crear tan controversial plan.

Serena entro en el restaurante diez minutos tarde, algo normal en ella, puesto que solía ser impuntual, sumando el hecho de que ningún taxi había querido llevarla, no sabia porque tenía tan mala suerte, pero al fin llegaba, se concentro en su tarea buscando a un hombre con una rosa roja en el bolsillo del saco de su traje, y fue hay donde lo encontró, vestido impecablemente de negro con camisa blanca y corbata roja estaba hay, un hombre increíblemente atractivo, un adonis en carne y hueso, un hombre que a simple vista sería bastante codiciado.

Serena lo observo desde lejos, alegrándose internamente de tener buena vista, pues desde su lugar podía contemplarlo bien, todo en él era atractivo salvo su semblante que parecía impaciente, y poco amigable, sin embargo Serena estuvo tentada a marcharse, esto debía ser una broma, ¡que hombre como él iba a querer a alguien como ella!

Darien volteó su mirada, sus ojos se encontraron con los celestes que lo contemplaban, aquella era la misma mujer que había visto impartir una clase de manera tan efectiva hace unos días, sin embargo no pudo creer lo que veía.

Era una mujer de todo, menos femenina, su atuendo era el de una mujer anciana y mojigata, una falda larga en color negra que llegaba hasta sus tobillos y una blusa que dejaba todo a la imaginación en el mismo tono, sus zapatos bien podrían haber sido elegidos por un hombre, no parecían nada femeninos y estaba muy maquillada, pero con tonos que la hacían ver mayor, finalmente ese peinado anticuado que consistía en un moño que recogía todo su cabello de manera que parecía hasta dolorosa, Darien rio nerviosamente, igual sabía que el físico no importaba, pero esto era demasiado.

Sin embargo, un poco a su pesar se obligo a ser cortés y avanzar hasta ella, pues parecía que ella estaba en shock, con una sonrisa que trataba de ser amable dijo.

Buenas noches señorita Tsukino, me alegra que por fin llegara – Darien extendió su mano en forma de saludo – Soy el profesor Darien Chiva, su cita.

Serena quedo estática en su lugar, hasta que por fin se repuso de la sorpresa y saludo torpemente su mano.

Lo… lo siento he llegado tarde y…

Si, no se preocupe, no tengo mucho tiempo esperando – Mintió, algo inusual en él, siempre solía ser directo y hasta cierto punto rudo en su forma de expresarse, pero esta mujer ya se veía de por si confundida como para atacarla, de hecho su aspecto le daba aún más pena si era posible.

Me alegro – Dijo ella que parecía contener el aire con una sonrisa que trataba de ser jovial – No me presente debidamente, aunque tu ya lo sabes, soy Serena Tsukino pero solo llámame Serena.

Bien, tu puedes llamarme Darien.

Finalmente el anfitrión los condujo hasta su mesa, hay intercambiaron unos breves comentarios sobre el menú, eligieron su comida sin mayor contratiempo, y luego de que el mesero se marchara él dijo.

Veo que tienes muchas preguntas en mente, así que comienza.

¿Por qué te anunciaste de esta forma?, es decir, sin ofender, pero pareces agradable, educado y eres atractivo.

Darien sonrió, ella lucia con mucha curiosidad.

¿Acaso estas enfermo?

No.

¿Tienes algún tipo de malformación?

Tampoco…

¿Alguna extravagancia de tipo poco común en las relaciones?

Te refieres de tipo sexual – Fue más que pregunta afirmación, Serena se sonrojo demostrando que había acertado, él sonrió tranquilo y dijo – Por el contrario, quería algo fuera de todo eso, alguien que fuera capaz de comprender que el fin de una relación no siempre es el sexo, si no el estar conectado a alguien, como tu misma dijiste aquella vez en tu clase.

Entonces buscas una amistad.

Si y no, porque quiero estar con una persona que me entienda y me trate bien como un amigo, con alguien a quien no dude de expresar mis más alocadas ideas, sin embargo y a consciencia de que por el hecho de que mis amigas tienen novios y no me pueden atender, estoy buscando alguien disponible, soltera y que quiera tener un tipo de relación que sublime al enamoramiento.

Serena parpadeo un par de veces confundida, finalmente hablo.

Entonces ¿buscas una relación intelectual monógama que satisfaga tu espíritu pero no tu cuerpo?

Exacto, bueno, no digo que el sexo sea malo en las relaciones humanas, ayuda a perpetuar la especie y todo eso – Dijo restándole importancia - Pero si pienso que este debe postergarse hasta llegar a un nivel de profunda complementación.

Suena razonable, pero ¿Por qué yo?

Darien sonrió, en un gesto empático tomo la mano de Serena sobre la mesa y dijo.

Porque tu pareces ser diferente, y pienso que podrás comprenderme y complementarme.

Eso era… lo más maravilloso que un hombre le había dicho en su vida, Serena se sintió un momento embelesada, aunque hubiera preferido escuchar esas palabras de otro hombre. Con la imagen de Diamante en su cabeza dijo.

Esta bien – Darien sonrió triunfante - Pero no te prometo nada, creo que lo mejor será que conozcas el desastre que soy en su totalidad para que te decepciones.

Podría suceder al contrario ¿no te parece?, debo advertirte que tengo trastorno obsesivo compulsivo y soy una persona muy meticulosa y controladora.

Y yo soy todo lo contrario, mi vida es caótica, desorganizada y postergo todo para el final.

Darien sopeso sus opciones, pero a pesar de que ella no era atractiva, era impuntual y según decía desorganizada no pudo olvidar a la increíble mujer que había visto por primera vez en aquella aula de clases, esa Valquiria que parecía tener dominado al mundo entero.

Entonces será bueno continuar, y ver que resulta.

**Fin del capitulo**

**Gracias por sus comentarios anteriores, ahora dando respuesta a uno, que llamo mi atención, el que Serena sea gorda o no tiene poca relevancia, pero es algo interesante que verán desarrollado en los siguientes capítulos, no lo he mencionado aún con un fin que se vera pronto.**

**Gracias por sus comentarios, por favor síganme diciendo si les va gustando la trama, se que este momento es muy poco romántico, pero solo trato de seguir bien el hilo de la historia.**


	3. ¿Somos novios?

**Capitulo #3 ¿Somos novios?**

Serena últimamente se había encontrado ocupada en la facultad, sin embargo siempre encontraba un espacio al menos de una hora para verse con Darien Chiba, sus citas, absolutamente platónicas, no eran más que charlas que parecían provenir de viejos amigos, amenas, sencillas, sin tener que recurrir a horas de maquillaje, ni estar parada en el armario buscando el atuendo correcto, Serena comenzaba a sentir una gran confianza hacia su amigo.

Y ese seria el término correcto, ambos habían acordado que conocerse bien el uno al otro era indiscutiblemente primordial para entablar una relación que durara más de tres días.

Aunque en realidad en la mente de la pobre Serena, lo único que podía desear de Darien era una simple, larga y maravillosa amistad, a pesar de ser sumamente atractivo, no podía ver en Darien a una pareja, mucho menos si se la pasaba pensando en…

Estas distraída – Musito él bebiendo su café, mientras ella regresaba de la luna, moviendo la cabeza de lado pregunto.

Lo siento, ¿Qué dijiste?

Te preguntaba el porque aún no me has invitado a tu casa.

Darien – Serena suspiro levemente antes de soltarle la cruda realidad – Ya sabes que vivo con mi madre, ella no es sencilla de tratar.

Que injusta – Dijo él frunciendo el ceño levemente – Yo te he llevado a mi departamento varias veces.

Si, pero vives solo – Repuso ella frunciendo también el ceño – Además si te llevo ¿Qué voy a decirle a mamá?, empezara a especular sobre "nuestra amistad"

Dile la verdad Serena – Repuso él tranquilamente – Somos parte de un experimento de investigación social que tratara de eliminar la parte más conflictiva de las relaciones personales, el enamoramiento.

Si, eso sonará genial para mi madre – Soltó ella con evidente sarcasmo – No te ofendas pero el ideal de una ex reina de belleza para su hija solterona no es un médico guapo que salga con ella por razones científicas, en todo caso me verá aún más como si fuera tu conejillo de indias.

Darien sonrió, ella siempre le sacaba una sonrisa con sus comentarios.

Serena, ¿Cuánto tiempo llevamos saliendo?

Cinco meses – Respondió con simpleza, él negó.

Cinco meses, dos semanas y tres horas.

Serena abrió los ojos con sorpresa, aunque, si, Darien tenía siempre todo medido y fríamente calculado.

Cuando te conocí por primera vez no pensé que duraríamos ni la semana, estabas tan nerviosa por salir con un hombre que tratabas de proyectar un alguien que no eras tú misma.

Ella se sonrojo, él la conocía muy bien.

Pero claro, tus motivos son comprensibles una vez analizados, tu naturaleza femenina y la sociedad nos pide intentar causar la mejor impresión en las primeras citas, o lo que se cree, ser lo mejor, pero luego – Dijo él mirando a la sencilla joven frente así, sin una pizca de maquillaje, con un suéter gris pálido y pantalones deportivos y tennis blancos – Fuiste tú, la persona que vi por primera vez en tu clase, la que me intereso desde el inicio, no necesitas más para sentirte orgullosa, ni tienes porque rendirle cuentas a tu madre.

Lamento discrepar – Dijo ella motivada por el flujo de la conversación – Ya vez que Freud decía ser judío porque sus padres se lo inculcaron, pero por propia fe era ateo, pasa lo mismo conmigo, se que estas en lo correcto, pero la voz interna de mi madre resuena con reprobación hacia esto, ahora, eso no será nada si te llevo a la casa.

Lastima, yo pensé que íbamos en serio – Musito él con una pizca de indignación en la voz - Yo pensé que tu y yo éramos…

¡Profesor Chiba! – Una voz animosa llamo la atención de ambos, una joven coqueta se asomaba por la puerta del aula.

Señorita Ray, dígame en que puedo ayudarla.

Bueno, me resulto difícil de comprender el problema de la clase pasada, podría explicármelo por favor profesor – La joven de ojos negros fijó su vista en la mujer que acompañaba a su profesor, una leve mueca se mostro ante la amable y despistada sonrisa de la profesora – Disculpe no me fije que estaba con su hermana.

Serena iba a contestar, Darien se adelanto.

En realidad es mi novia.

Tanto Ray como Serena se quedaron boquiabiertas, resultó casi imposible para Serena comprender el problema que mostraba en el pizarrón, mientras que Ray no estaba para menos, al final la pelinegra se marcho más que molesta confundida, Serena estaba igual en shock.

Mientras Darien borraba el pizarrón Serena murmuro.

No lo entiendo.

Eso es porque no eres buena en medicina.

No, no solo eso, me refiero a lo que dijiste de que ¡era tu novia!

Lo siento, me pareció oportuno decirlo, ¿te molesto?

No tanto como a esa chica, prácticamente te comía con la mirada, y a mi me quería arrancar la cabeza, es obvio que le gustas mucho.

¿A Ray? – Darien estaba perplejo - Es solo una niña.

Mira quien lo dice ¡me llevas seis años!

No es lo mismo, ella es aún una simple estudiante, y tu eres una mujer, divertida, inteligente...

Ahora comprendo, te querías deshacer de su asedio conmigo ¿verdad?

No – Darien la miro fijamente colocándose a su altura – En realidad quiero que seamos novios.

Aquello dejo muda a la profesora.

Pe… pero ¿porque?

Ya te lo dije, el experimento esta resultando bien, somos incompatibles en lo innecesario, compatibles en lo necesario, nos complementamos como dos iones con cargas opuestas, y pensamos igual como si fuéramos dos gotas de agua, así que, ¿que me dices?

Tú no me quieres…

No del modo romántico que leerás en una novela de Emily Brontë, pero si del modo practico que es indispensable para poder relacionarse el uno con el otro.

Esto es…. absurdo.

¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué prefieres vivir en soledad total pensando en un hombre casado, que además esta con ¡tu hermana!? – Serena palideció notablemente, él había hablado un tanto a la ligera, aunque deseaba dejar el punto en claro, no quería lastimarla, para mitigar el notable ensombrecimiento de la joven Darien agrego – Y eso podría matar a tu madre de un infarto

Serena sonrió levemente.

Si te hago caso ¿nuestra situación va cambiar?

Darien pareció levemente sorprendido, tenía que ser muy sincero, tomando su mano con la de ella dijo.

No, es lo que menos deseo, solo quiero verte más, tenerte cerca, y poder presumir que he sido mucho más listo que todos los demás hombres en este planeta que están con mujeres por las razones incorrectas.

Era absurdo, pero aquello de algún modo le parecía dulce a Serena, nunca nadie le había pretendido con tanta amabilidad, nunca había sentido la emoción de una relación real en su vida amorosa, que había sido pobre en demasía y llena de soledad, por una vez en su vida no quiso pensar mucho en las consecuencias, después de todo, con un amigo, como bien el mismo decía, no sería doloroso terminar cuando la relación se acabara y quedaría algo lindo que recordar.

Y si, era cierto que debía de empezar con algo para olvidarse de Diamante.

Tienes razón, seamos novios entonces – Dijo apretando la mano de él en un gesto empático, si alguien hubiera estado presente, la situación no podría haber sido mas anormal, no habría abrazos, cortejo, ni besos o caricias, simplemente una atracción intelectual.

Esa noche, como todos los viernes acostumbraba, Darien fue con sus amigos a reunirse en el bar, solían platicar de cómo había sido su semana y beber unos tragos, por lo regular, Darien era el único puntual, esa noche se retraso quince minutos.

¡Vaya! – Dijo Andrew al verlo llegar – No eres el primero en llegar, creo que es la primera señal del apocalipsis.

Fui a dejar a Serena – Dijo con una sonrisa inconsciente – Fue maravilloso, estuvimos hablando sobre la pirámide de las necesidades deficitarias discutiendo los puntos principales en que se equivoco Maslow.

Andrew y Haruka se miraron entre si con complicidad, luego dijo el segundo.

Últimamente pasas mucho tiempo a solas con la profesora Tsukino, ¿acaso es que el tempano de hielo Chiva se esta derritiendo?

Darien se rió ante su comentario.

Hoy le pedí que fuera mi novia – Dijo ante un muy asombrado Haruka, y un atragantado Andrew, el primero dijo de inmediato.

Debió rechazarte con mucha sutileza para que estés tan feliz.

O quizás eso fue lo que lo alegro – Murmuro Andrew recordando a la poco agraciada Serena Tsukino que vestía como una monja ciega.

No, todo lo contrario, somos novios ahora – Dijo Darien triunfal, Haruka agrego.

Pobrecita, debe estar muerta de la desesperación para que alguien le haga caso.

¡Oigan! Ese no es modo de hablar de MI novia.

Upps perdona viejo, pero pensé que eso del romanticismo medieval era una etapa, que solo lo hacías por despecho hacia Beryl y que se te pasaría en unas semanas, pero esto, esto es ir demasiado lejos ilusionando a una mujer a la cual ¡no podrás hacer feliz!

Andrew – Dijo Darien con advertencia en su voz – Eres mi amigo, y normalmente procuro hacer caso de tus consejos, pero te pediré que seas tan amable de no meterte si no apruebas mi relación con Serena, ella es especial para mi, no como Beryl, nunca la amare con tal intensidad, pero por ello no cometeré los mismos errores, además ella esta de acuerdo, piensa como yo.

Te estas equivocando – Andrew insistió – Pero tu mismo te darás cuenta de ello algún día.

Nadie volvió a mencionar el tema de Serena, ambos jóvenes pensaban que estaba mal, pero Darien era un hombre muy cerrado para hablar, por su lado a Serena no le iba mejor.

Y eso no es todo, Diamante piensa comprarme el coche que le pedí, es tan complaciente conmigo, le dije que no aceptara que el vendedor le quiera dar otro coche que no sea el de color rojo.

Sentada al lado de su madre, Serena estaba harta de escuchar sobre las mil atenciones que el marido de su hermana tenía con ella, admitía estar celosa, pero también creía a consciencia que Mina se aprovechaba del bolsillo de Diamante, y del amor que estúpidamente le profesaba, esta bien, no estaba celosa, estaba MUY celosa.

Ah hermanita, por cierto, Diamante me dijo que quería presentarte uno de sus nuevos socios, quizás podríamos salir los cuatro a cenar la semana que viene.

Es una idea estupenda querida, Serena debes agradecer las atenciones de tu hermana.

Ya era demasiado terrible tener que escuchar su conversación sobre su vida con Diamante, como para que su madre en complicidad con su hermana estuvieran siempre intentando buscarle pretendientes, como si fuera a ser ella la solterona eterna si no le ayudaban.

Que amable de tu parte, pero estaré ocupada – Dijo tratando de no sonar enojada, pero su madre insistió.

Serena, necesitas tener más citas, sería bueno que dejaras que Mina te ayudara un poco…

No necesito más citas madre – Interrumpió Serena antes de que Ikuko fuera a darle un sermón, o verla con enojo por sus sentimientos hacia Diamante, quería dejar las cosas muy en claro – Además no creo que a mi novio le agrade la idea.

¡¿Tu novio?! – Tanto Mina como Ikuko se quedaron estáticas de la impresión, regocijándose en sus adentros Serena agrego.

Si, estoy saliendo con alguien – Serena pensó omitir el detalle de su trato con Darien, era mejor o ambas pensarían que ella estaba muy desesperada.

Hermanita, ¿porque no lo habías dicho?, ¡exijo saber todos los detalles!, ¿donde lo conociste?, ¿hace cuanto que son novios, ¿a que se dedica?, donde vive, TODO.

Serena suspiro, Mina e Ikuko juntas eran peor que la Interpool, la CIA y el FBI juntos, sin embargo para satisfacer su curiosidad sugirió invitar a Darien a pasar una velada con la familia, así se quitaría la presión de su familia e incluso la de Darien del porque no visitaba su casa, y todos felices y contentos.

Así que aproximándose las fechas navideñas Serena preparo una cena especial, pavo relleno, puré de papas, pasta Alfredo y un pastel volteado de piña, mientras acomodaba la mesa de manera elegante, con velas y todo.

Cielos al parecer va venir el rey de Inglaterra – Expuso su madre, Serena ignoro el comentario – Por cierto, tu hermana piensa traer a su esposo a cenar, espero que no haya ningún inconveniente.

Madre, mis sentimientos hacia Diamante son cosa del pasado – Dijo Serena mirándola fijamente, Ikuko trataba de ver si había un deje de tristeza en la mirada de su hija, pero ella se había vuelto muy buena en ocultar sus emociones.

Por otro lado eso sería mejor, así lo hacia oficial para todo el mundo, entre esa parte de su familia que tanto le importaba, y que tanto la presionaban.

Darien llegó puntualmente como él acostumbraba, pero al abrir la puerta se topo con la noticia de que todos estaban ya esperándolo, por supuesto, eso era porque era un gran acontecimiento conocer al novio de Serena Tsukino, su novia lo había preparado un poco para la velada, en resumidas cuentas le había dicho sobre los personajes que conocería esa noche.

Darien saludo amablemente a la madre de Serena y a su hermana menor que lo miraban como si fuera irreal, Serena adivino por sus miradas que ninguna imaginaba si quiera lo guapo que era su novio, por primera vez en su vida se sintió realizada como mujer por poder regodearse del hecho de tener un novio tan guapo.

Darien, quiero presentarte a Diamante – Dijo Mina – Mi marido.

"_Así que este es el tal Diamante"_ se dijo así mismo Darien, estrechando su mano con más fuerza de la necesaria.

¡Vaya!, es un placer conocer al novio de Serena – Dijo Diamante levemente adolorido por el apretón – Serena nos comentó que eres médico.

Si, pero prefiero la docencia – Dijo Darien orgulloso – Interactuar con los alumnos es más estimulante al ver los casos clínicos.

La familia asintió y Serena se sintió observada y juzgada, Darien no encajaba con su familia, ellos eran alegres, divertidos y poco cerebrales, por su parte Darien sonreía muy poco y todo lo que decía era en serio, no entendía el sarcasmo de la familia Tsukino y no comulgaba en expresar su afecto del modo que ellos hacían.

Debía ser hasta cierto punto obvio, Darien era huérfano, no había tenido padres hasta los doce años y para entonces ya era un adolescente maduro criado por gente adulta que lo aceptaban, pero que no lo querían, solo Serena sabía eso, era un detalle muy personal de la vida de su novio y no pensaba nunca decírselo a nadie.

Darien, ¿Qué tan serias son las cosas con Serena? ¿piensas proponértele pronto?

La rubia casi se atraganta con el vino por la sorpresa ante la pregunta poco táctil de su madre, logrando controlarse disimuladamente miro a su novio.

Eso sería algo que primero debería hablar con Serena ¿no le parece?

Pero pueden decirnos, estamos en familia – Dijo Mina.

Serena miro como la poca paciencia que quedaba en él se esfumaba, había oído ridiculeces en su vida, pero ¡nunca tantas juntas!, primero la madre de Serena hacia distinción entre sus hijas, se notaba la adoración en los ojos de Ikuko hacia Mina, mientras Serena parecía ser la oveja negra del rebaño, segundo, Mina hablaba puras idioteces intrascendentes, era todo lo opuesto de Serena, esa chica, aunque era hermosa estaba más hueca que un hombre con lobotomía, tercero el "grandioso" Diamante pese a ser un tipo de apariencia inteligente, se dejaba hacer por su loca esposa en tanta tontería como a ella se le ocurría, que si la casa era esto, que si la vajilla era aquello, que ¡si los zapatos!, una cosa aún más banal debían ser de tal y cual diseñador…

Estaba harto, y ya no hallaba el modo de portarse educado con tanta mierda de comentarios.

¡Así que el vestido de Lita resultó ser exactamente igual al mío!, ¿pueden creerlo?, casi se me cae la cara de vergüenza al recordarlo.

Mientras sea con todo y boca…

Dijo Darien, todos quedaron momentáneamente en silencio, Diamante dirigió una mirada molesta al pelinegro.

¿Disculpa?, ¡estas insinuando que Mina habla de más!

No es que necesite insinuarlo – Respondió él muy tranquilo – Ella hace un gran trabajo sola.

¡Es usted un grosero!, ¡ya me parecía muy extraño que mi hija tuviera un novio tan guapo y que fuera normal!

No se que tan normal soy señora – Respondió él con sorna levantándose de su sitio, las cosas se estaban saliendo de control – ¡Pero más que todos ustedes juntos si!, usted, habla mucho y dice poco, y lo poco que dice es realmente desesperante, su hija es igual que usted banal, caprichosa, y creo que no hay un filtro entre sus cerebros y sus bocas para no hablar de más – Dijo Darien ante la cara de incredulidad y enojo de los presentes, todos menos Serena que observaba esta nueva faceta de su novio con sorpresa y fascinación – ¡Y tú! Se que estas enamorado de tu esposa, lo cual justifica un poco lo idiota que te vez solapando todas sus estúpidas ideas, creo que eres aquí el más digno de lastima después de Serena, que es inteligente, madura y soporta a diario todos sus pensamientos y desplantes.

¡Quien demonios se ha creído para hablarnos así! – Escupió Ikuko señalando la puerta - ¡Le pido que se marche, esta es MI casa y no permitiré que nos insulte de ese modo!

No tiene que pedirlo señora, ¡esta atmosfera es mala para el sistema nervioso! – Dijo él y se marcho del sitio con enfado, todos quedaron molestos y boquiabiertos, Serena seguía sentada en su sitio mirando como su novio se había marchado.

¡Impertinente! ¡ese estúpido doctor no volverá a poner un pie en esta casa!, ¡te hago responsable por esto! – Ikuko dijo dirigiéndose a Serena - ¿Como permitiste que nos hablará de ese modo?

La joven reacciono de manera tardía, por fin alguien había tenido el valor de decir todo lo que ella pensaba en voz alta, no sabía que decir o hacer para arreglar la situación, solo atino a salir corriendo de su casa en busca de Darien.

¡Serena regresa aquí!

Grito enfurecida su madre inútilmente mientras Mina y Diamante reprobaban la actitud de la joven.

¡Darien! – Grito la joven y el apareció en su lujoso coche rojo, abriendo la puerta la invitó a subir en él y desaparecieron del sitio.

¡Lo lamento! – Se disculpo él, mientras Serena lo observaba irritado – Se que no era lo que tenias en mente, pero me resulto imposible ver como te trataban, ¡son tu familia por amor de Dios!, nunca agradecí tanto al cielo ser huérfano como esta noche.

Lo se – Dijo ella con una sonrisa – Yo también lo siento.

¡No!, tu me lo advertiste, debí imaginar que una mujer tan lista como tú no me diría tantas advertencias en vano.

Mi madre se pondrá furiosa – Dijo Serena con una sonrisa aliviada – Pero te agradezco mucho lo que dijiste, eres la primera persona que me defiende de ese modo desde mi padre.

Serena… - Dijo él aferrando sus manos al volante, armándose de valor frente a la terrible situación - Cásate conmigo.

**Fin del capitulo.**

**Hola a todos mis lectores, ya le estoy cambiando aquí un poco la trama a la versión original, tengo tendencias a seguir los pasos de Emily Brontë, creo que soy su reencarnación o algo por el estilo, por favor, déjenme comentarios y así avanzo más rápido el fanfic, ¿les parece?, ¿todos de acuerdo?, ok y de paso los invito a leer mi nueva historia "Por una eternidad" que se encuentra en la sección "M" de mmmmm, ¡esta buenísimo! Y es una versión más de continuación a la historia original (no UA ni Mary Sue ni nada por el estilo) de Sailor Moon.**

**Chiao los quiero.**


	4. Hasta que la pasión nos separe

**Capitulo #4 Hasta que la pasión nos separe.**

Ella no respondió al principio, se había quedado sin habla, Darien detuvo el carro en un espacio vacio que vio cercano, miro a Serena, y al ver que no reaccionaba dijo.

Puede parecer apresurado – Estaba nervioso pero sabía que era lo más racionalmente correcto que había hecho en su vida así que continuó – Pero tu me complementas, y creo que te haría bien salir de ese ambienta tan hostil que hay en tu casa.

No tengo dieciocho años Darien – Dijo ella una vez que reacciono – No busco un salvador, y tengo mi propio empleo para mantenerme bien yo misma, debes creer que haces una caridad conmigo.

¡Por supuesto que no!, es decir – Dijo el aflojándose la corbata, él siempre usaba corbata – Te haría bien un cambio en tu vida, y en la mía, lo que debías suponer cuando te propuse este acuerdo es que lo contemplo a futuro, y se que contigo a mi lado mi mundo mejoraría.

Serena se sonrojo levemente, nunca había visto a Darien tan nervioso, y eso lo hacia ver realmente atractivo, pero luego él aclaro.

Desde luego, debes estar consciente de mis ideas progresistas, nuestro ideal es complementarnos en el plano existencial que es indispensable para consolidarnos como una pareja real, esta petición es la cosa más racional que he hecho en mi vida sentimental, excluyendo las ideas del romanticismo absurdo.

¿Cómo sería nuestra vida de casados?

Con nuestras propias reglas, podrías mudarte conmigo al departamento, es lo suficientemente amplio para ambos y en vista que solo seremos los dos, te daría mi apellido y mi apoyo incondicional en lo que desees hacer de tu vida profesional, y se que tu harías lo mismo.

Pero, ¿no quieres hijos?, ¿una amante esposa que este loca por ti?

He dejado muy en claro que no – Dijo tajantemente – Es importante que lo sepas ahora, creo que podríamos satisfacer el instinto animal uno del otro, una vez que hallamos fortalecido la unión que tenemos, pero no quiero hijos, eso afectaría nuestro criterio.

No lo se, esto es muy repentino…

Por supuesto, no espero tu respuesta inmediatamente, piénsalo bien, y luego me dirás que decides.

Serena asintió, pasada muy la madrugada Darien la llevo a su casa, una vez dentro su madre la esperaba con rostro molesto.

¿¡Tienes idea de la hora que es!?

¿Tienes idea de la edad que tengo? – Contesto la joven con el mismo tono, Ikuko cruzo los brazos con el ceño fruncido.

¡Ese idiota insulto a toda tu familia y te escapas con él! – Reprocho Ikuko a su hija, Serena, que subía las escaleras se detuvo a la mitad, su madre continuó – ¡Ya no te reconozco!

¿Por qué madre?, ¿porque no soy más la típica solterona de la casa?, ¿porque no permití que tus burlas hacia mi afectaran mi criterio?, o ¿Por qué me fui con el hombre con el que voy a casarme?

¡¿Casarte?! – Ikuko la vio impresionada, una sonrisa asomo los labios de la rubia.

Se que piensas que soy la última mujer deseable en este mundo, y que Darien debe estar muy loco para quererme, quizá tengas razón, pero también él en todo lo que dijo esta noche, lo mucho que me desprecias, lo inferior que crees que soy y sabes que, ¡ya me tienes harta!, viviré con Molly hasta arreglar lo de mi boda, solo vine por mis cosas.

¡Serena es una locura que te cases con un hombre al que ni siquiera conoces!

La joven corrió a su habitación cerrándola de golpe, rápidamente puso sus cosas más indispensables en una maleta, lo demás lo repondría después, llamo a un taxi, y sin importarle los reproches de su madre salió de su casa, en el camino llamo de su celular a su mejor amiga, sabía que ella siempre estaría hay cuando la necesitará y había llegado el momento, su decisión había sido apresurada, pero Darien tenía razón, nada la ataba a seguir viviendo con una madre que la trataba con tal desprecio, sin embargo todo el camino que el taxi hizo a la casa de Molly no pudo evitar pensar en la propuesta de Darien, en una vida con él, en lo mucho que su vida iba a cambiar, creyendo que el mundo no la comprendería, puso su entera confianza en la única persona que creyó no la juzgaría loca.

¿Qué él dijo que? – O quizás se había equivocado un poco – Serena, Darien nunca te ha besado una sola vez y ¿piensas casarte con él?

La joven la había recibido con los brazos abiertos, Molly al igual que ella era soltera, pero vivía sola en un departamento cerca de la escuela, Serena agrego.

Molly, se que suena extraño – Ahora que la había hecho pensar era cierto, Darien a lo mucho que le había dado era abrazos y besos de saludo en la mejilla, pero nada parecido a un noviazgo normal donde había caricias y besos pasionales – Pero no es parte de su filosofía de vida, él se interesa en mi de un modo que jamás lo hizo ningún otro hombre – Dijo con una sonrisa – Él me ve como alguien valiosa por mi misma, por mis ideas.

¿Y que hay del amor Serena? – Cuestiono Molly dando un pequeño sorbo a su taza de café, ambas estaban sentadas en la pequeña salita de la castaña – Eres una mujer después de todo, tienes necesidades y esas cosas, ¿acaso tu luna de miel va ser con un consolador?, entonces para que quieres casarte.

El fin del matrimonio no es solo el sexo Molly – Refuto Serena indignada, sosteniendo su propia taza de café.

Tampoco la abstinencia – Contraataco su amiga – Serena, es una locura por donde lo quieras ver, ese tipo te esta usando como su conejillo de indias, ¿se lo vas a permitir?

Eso no es cierto – Dijo Serena – Darien me escucha, me comprende, hemos pasado ambos por situaciones difíciles y por ello tenemos gran empatía, además mírame Molly – Dijo Serena señalándose así misma - ¿Acaso crees que hay afuera una fila de hombres enamorados de mi esperándome?, esta podría ser mi última oportunidad para dejar de ser la solterona eterna, la chica que siempre asiste a bodas y eventos sociales sola, la que es agradable para todos pero que al mismo tiempo es despreciada por el sexo opuesto.

Pero Serena…

Pero nada, tu sabes bien lo mucho que quería a Diamante, lo mucho que sufrí cuando se casó con Mina, y eso no es todo, mi pasado sentimental a grandes rasgos ha sido un desastre, eso es lo último que tolero Molly, y ahora que encuentro un hombre bueno, comprensivo, limpio, inteligente y muy guapo ¿es una locura casarme con él solo porque no me mira con deseo?, él me quiere a su modo, me respeta como un igual, se que no apruebas lo que voy a hacer, lo que voy a pedirte, pero tu eres la única en quien confió para ser mi testigo en esta boda.

Dijo ella suplicante tomando sus manos con las de su mejor y única amiga, Molly suspiro audiblemente.

Si significa tanto para ti… pues.

¡Gracias Molly eres la mejor!

Por su parte el mismo Darien no cabía en sí, no sabía aún si había cometido un error al proponerle matrimonio, pero tanto Haruka como Andrew si pensaban que lo era.

Pobre muchacha, debe estar más desesperada de lo que pensé si te dice que si – Expreso Haruka con algo de pena hacia la joven que solo conocía por fotografías.

No lo creo – Respondió Darien – Se que lo que hice fue espontaneo para mi mismo, pero no es una decisión basada en sentimentalismos absurdos, es practicidad, comodidad y estabilidad para ambos.

Pero lo haces sonar todo como si solo fuese un estúpido experimento de laboratorio, ¡es tu vida y la de esa mujer de la que hablas!

Lo se – Dijo él – Estoy muy consiente y no se deben preocupar por nosotros, solo les he pedido que si ella llega aceptar uno de ustedes dos acepte ser mi testigo en la ceremonia.

Yo lo haré – Dijo Haruka – Soy el menos horrorizado por semejante error, pero es tu vida al fin y al cabo y somos amigos desde hace tiempo.

Perfecto – Dijo Darien sintiéndose vencedor, Andrew advirtió con los brazos cruzados.

Darien, te lo advierto por última vez, tu no sabes lo que es estar casado, yo si, y adoro como loco a esa mujer, pero el tener un buen matrimonio es algo que es bastante difícil hasta para nosotros, ahora imagínate tu casado con una mujer que no te gusta, que no amas y solo la vez como un amigo, te estas condenando a un matrimonio fallido desde el inicio.

Darien sonrió y dijo.

Andrew, nunca seremos como Lita y tu, a mi nunca me veras en la calle de la amargura porque Serena se molesto porque mire a una mujer guapa pasar, tampoco veras que Serena se queje de mi porque no le pongo la suficiente atención, o porque no visito a su familia, somos perfectos el uno para el otro, porque no haremos caso a esos detalles fatídicos de las parejas emocionales, seremos prácticos, asumiremos nuestros deberes principales como marido y mujer, pero nunca habrá esa clase de amor, esa obsesión y miseria de la que afortunadamente yo logre escapar.

Haruka y Andrew se miraron entre si con complicidad, como diciéndose con la mirada que él estaba loco, pero era inevitable, ya aprendería en la practica.

Serena se reunió una semana a después con él con su respuesta, que era un si, Darien a lo mucho la abrazo y le dio un beso en la frente, era lo más efusivo que había hecho con ella, sin embargo, para Serena significaba mucho, sería divertido vivir con él, ser su esposa.

Dos semanas luego, y con toda la familia de Serena en contra, Darien y Serena se casaron en un registro civil, ya que Darien era ateo habían omitido ceremonia religiosa alguna, la joven usaba un traje recatado en color perla, que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, no un hermoso vestido blanco como las jóvenes acostumbraban, y los únicos invitados al evento habían sido los dos testigos necesarios para firmar el acta de matrimonio, Molly y Haruka, por fin el juez termino de leer el acta y dio por confirmado el matrimonio de la pareja.

El beso después de la boda era un detalle obligado, así que Darien rozo suavemente los labios femeninos con su boca, en una delicada caricia, sin embargo aquello sorprendió a Serena, no se había dado cuenta hasta entonces lo bien que él besaba y lo mucho que le hubiera gustado prolongar ese beso.

Aquella tarde, en lugar de una fiesta, ambos jóvenes se dedicaron a acomodar las cosas de Serena en el departamento de Darien, no eran muchas, agradecía él, y solo había el pequeño detalle de Luna, la gata de Serena que había sido imposible de evitar, aunque Darien no era muy amante de los animales, al menos no había traído un perro o algo más grande, así que Luna se quedó.

Luego de una tranquila cena que Serena preparo para ambos se dirigieron como marido y mujer por primera vez a su alcoba, y hay comenzó todo.

¿Quieres cambiarte primero?

Pregunto él con amabilidad, aunque estaba levemente nervioso, pero no tanto como ella.

Claro, gracias – Serena marcho al baño de la alcoba donde se cambio la ropa por una sencilla pijama que dejaba todo a la imaginación, aquella parecía una túnica de monja puesto que llegaba del cuello hasta los tobillos en color blanco, sin embargo y aún sintiéndose expuesta, Serena se puso la bata de baño antes de salir, como último detalle deshizo su peinado dejando caer su largo cabello rubio y peinándolo un poco en el proceso.

La joven salió en pantuflas y Darien luego también se cambio en el baño por una pijama de franela en color negro, mientras Darien se vestía, Serena se quito la bata y se metió en la cama tapándose casi por completo, hacia mucho frio esos días, había estado nevando en la ciudad de Tokio, y a pesar de tener clima con calefactor ella era muy friolenta, llegando al punto de usar incluso calcetas térmicas para dormir.

Darien salió del baño, y ya que era fin de semana propuso ver una película a la joven antes de dormir, ella asintió, y ambos vieron un clásico que era favorito de ambos "lo que el viento se llevo" una película que duraba tres horas.

Casi cuando Scarlett O´hara llegaba a su casa en Tara, a mitad de la película, Serena miró a su lado y viendo que él se había quedado dormido apago el aparato y la tele, levantándose de su cama y contemplando a Darien que dormía tranquilamente en una de las camas gemelas que tenían separadas únicamente por un pequeño buró.

Le había sorprendido que Darien pensara en todo, puesto que antes de llegar a la alcoba, esta ya tenía dos camas, en lugar de una, parecía que otra de las reglas era dormir juntos pero separados, lo cual le pareció bien a secas a Serena, no sabía porque pero el hecho no le dio tanto gusto como se habría esperado.

Serena se le quedo mirando por largo rato sin poder apartarse, se veía tan apuesto hay dormido, tan tranquilo y relajado, podía apreciar por la luz de la luna su piel bronceada, sus hermosos ojos cerrados, su cabello levemente alborotado y sus sensuales labios, no pudo resistir la tentación, así que Serena acaricio su cabello negro como el ébano casi con devoción, Darien dormía de lado y solo lo cubría la mitad de su cobertor, la joven lo acomodo arropándolo por completo.

Hubiera deseado besar sus labios una vez más, aunque fuera con un simple roce como sucedió en la tarde, pero temía despertarlo, entonces ella cayó en la cuenta.

Estaba enamorándose de su marido, pero eso no estaba bien ¡no era parte del trato!

Se dijo así misma que eso no era posible y volvió a su cama tratando de conciliar el sueño, cuando al fin lo consiguió solo pudo pensar en él, acariciándola, besándola, amándola, y diciéndole lo mucho que la deseaba.

Serena…

Casi podía sentir lo cerca que estaba de llegar al orgasmo, él la conducía tan cerca.

Serena – Escucho con mayor insistencia.

¿Serena? – La joven abrió los ojos adormilada, vio a Darien sentado en su cama mirándola extrañado.

¿Te encuentras bien?, te escuche repetir mi nombre varias veces mientras dormías.

¡Eso no podía ser posible! ¡Si estaba enamorada de él!

Fue una pesadilla – Dijo sonrojada como la grana despertándose de golpe y sentándose en la cama, pero Darien asumió que tenía fiebre, así que toco su rostro y sus mejillas tratando de confirmarlo.

Creo que estas a punto de pescar un resfriado, no me sorprende con el clima tan frio que hemos tenido.

Si él supiera que ella ardía, pero no del modo que él pensaba.

Te diré que haré, preparare el desayuno y te traeré unos analgésicos para que te sientas mejor.

No, descuida estoy bien – Dijo ella sintiéndose incomoda por su cercanía.

Nada de eso, después de todo para eso esta tu esposo – Dijo él sonriéndole – Para cuidarte en la salud, en la enfermedad hasta que la muerte nos separe.

¡Diablos!, lo que los separaba era un buro, ella quería dormir en su cama, despertar en sus brazos, y claro, todo eso después de una buena noche de pasión.

Descansa mientras preparo el desayuno – Dijo él acariciando su cabello como haría con una niña pequeña, Serena aprovecho la oportunidad para salir de su cama e ir al baño.

Con su corazón latiendo desbocado se pregunto así misma cuanto tiempo llevaba enamorada de él, ¿Cómo había pasado eso?, tenía muchas más dudas que respuestas, sus sentimientos estaban a flor de piel, y a penas tenía un día de casada, luego se reprocho el pensamiento, si ella quería conquistarlo ya tenía por lo menos la certeza de algo, esa mañana ya era la señora Chiva, todo lo que tenía que hacer era despertar el mismo deseo de ella en él.

**Fin del capitulo**

**Hola a todos mis lectores, espero que esta historia les siga gustando, muchas gracias por los reviews, mientras más me dejen, más motivación me dan para que actualice más rápido la historia, y ahora que Serena y Darien están casados será más divertido, ¡gracias!**


	5. Solo un sueño

**Capitulo #5 Solo un sueño.**

Serena suspiro, desde que se había casado con Darien Chiva suspiraba muy a menudo, eso era muy notorio para Molly, que estaba bebiendo un café con ella aquella tarde de viernes, era día de "amigos", como habían acordado Darien y Serena en privado, así que Molly y Serena salían juntas, mientras Darien se reunían con Andrew y Haruka en un bar.

¿Te sientes bien?, suspiras demasiado últimamente.

Pero la rubia ni contesto, estaba en el limbo, aquella mañana Darien se había portado maravillosamente con ella al comprarle el pastel y los muffins que tanto adoraba para el desayuno.

Tierra llamando a Serena, responda – Dijo Molly haciendo una imitación de radio de la Nasa, finalmente la joven se dio cuenta que ella le hablaba.

Oh, perdón, ¿Qué me decías?

Molly la miro preocupada, estaba enterada de la relación de su amiga con su "esposo" y los detalles desde hacia cuatro meses, pues era el tiempo que llevaban casados, todo parecía maravilloso, pero solo en un cuadro platónico, y ya empezaba a notarse que Serena adoraba a su esposo de otra forma, una que podría partirle el corazón.

Estas enamorada – La abordo de frente al fin – Y no es algo que me alegre decir.

¡Molly! – Exclamo ella sonrojada, sintiéndose pillada como una niña haciendo algo incorrecto – ¡No lo estoy!

Negó ella tratando de convencer a su amiga y a ella misma, sabía que admitirlo solo traería dolor a su complicada vida.

¡No mientas!, te he visto en el Nirvana desde que te casaste, ahora te sueles arreglar y luces mucho más feliz, más de lo que deberías en tu caso.

No es que Serena se arreglara demasiado, ni tampoco tenía la menor idea de cómo hacerlo correctamente, pero eso era algo que Molly tampoco sabía bien, puesto que ambas sabían tanto de arreglo personal como de hombres.

Darien es un buen esposo – Un esposo MARAVILLOSO, pensó ella – ¿Porque deseas verme por el paseo de la amargura?, se feliz por mi Molly, eres mi mejor amiga, es tu trabajo.

Es que me preocupas Serena – Confeso la mujer gordita – Se ve que sientes algo muy fuerte por él, y bueno… - Molly no quiso decir lo obvio, que él no la amaba, no como ella a él al menos – No quiero que te haga daño.

Molly – Dijo ella conmovida a la par de agradecida con su amiga, entrelazando una mano con ella le dijo – Te quiero por preocuparte, pero ¿Cómo podría hacerme daño?, Darien es tan atento, tan amable, tan dulce y tan…

Molly la miro con expresión de "si ya lo se", Serena sonrojada suspiro nuevamente y admitió.

Si, estoy enamorada de él.

¡Lo sabía!, creo que todo mundo, menos él – Le dijo ella, admitiendo que el médico era muy, muy despistado para esos detalles.

¿Tú crees? – Pregunto la joven avergonzada, como una niña de doce años.

¡Si! – Dijo ella con mucho énfasis, luego mirando a su apenada amiga pregunto - ¿Qué piensas hacer al respecto?

No lo se – Admitió Serena con ambas manos sobre su cabeza en un gesto desesperado – Ya lo he intentado todo, trato de arreglarme bonita, de cocinarle sus platillos favoritos, de platicar de las cosas que le gustan y ser "coqueta" – Dijo ella entrecomillando la palabra en el aire, inconsciente de que era muy tímida en realidad para poder coquetearle a un hombre, mucho más a uno que le gustaba tanto como su esposo. Serena siguió batiendo con la cucharilla su café (que ya estaba frio para entonces), luego una idea la ilumino como caída del cielo – Pero sabes… él me dijo antes de casarnos, es decir, acordamos… que de querer sexo podíamos hacerlo.

¿¡QUE!? – Casi grito impresionada Molly llamando la atención de los otros comensales del lugar, Serena se encogió más roja que la nariz de Rodolfo el reno.

¡Molly! – La regaño ella en un susurro, la joven se tapo la boca y cada quien volvió a sus chismes personales, Molly pregunto.

Así que, ¿piensas pedírselo? – Le pregunto su amiga, Serena tímidamente sonrió, pensando en lo dulce y amable que Darien era con ella.

Creo que es hora, ¡lo haré!

Molly le deseo suerte, pero en realidad estaba muy preocupada por su amiga, nunca, (ni siquiera por Diamante) la había visto tan entusiasmada, y su historial amoroso era tan triste, si su relación con Darien fallaba, no sabía si su amiga podría reponerse.

Luego del café, Serena invito a su amiga a una de esas boutiques de moda que se encontraban en la ciudad para buscar lencería femenina, algo que despertara en su esposo su lado pasional, luego fue por velas, incienso, e incluso compro un disco de Chris Botti, todo para la velada perfecta.

A la mañana siguiente, Darien tenía tres clases muy temprano, y una operación en la tarde, por lo cual estaría fuera hasta las siete de la noche, ella estaba libre de sus obligaciones en la escuela, por lo cual tenía tiempo para hacer los preparativos, ir a la tienda, comprar lo necesario para preparar una deliciosa cena, ponerse bonita, etc.

Lo único que faltaba era él, ella recordaba perfectamente que lo único que le había pedido respecto al sexo, era que le informara con tiempo sobre tener relaciones, algo que era lógico en él, que tenía que programar cada momento de su día.

Pero el día siguiente sería domingo, no tendría que impartir clases en la facultad y no había programada ninguna operación en el hospital, lo tendría para ella solita TODO el día y pensaba aprovecharlo.

En eso pensaba ensimismada mientras le servía café en una taza y se sentaba frente a él en la pequeña mesa de la terraza, donde solían almorzar al menos una vez por semana para contemplar la vista, que era maravillosa desde ese punto.

Darien tenía mucho dinero, como uno de los médicos más prestigiosos de Japón cobraba muy bien por las operaciones que realizaba, y por tanto su departamento, en realidad era un pen house precioso con una de las vistas más hermosas que Serena hubiera visto en la ciudad.

Aunque antes de que viviera con Serena, el lugar era frío, moderno, ordenado y pulcro como un hospital, ella se había dedicado horas y días enteros en mejorar su fría apariencia, ahora aquel lugar si podía llamarse un hogar, las paredes tenían tonos cálidos, las cortinas eran hermosas, había fotografías de ambos en las paredes, flores, lindas alfombras, y muebles, y la terraza, (el lugar favorito ahora de él) que anteriormente estaba vacía, estaba llena de hermosas macetas con plantas que adornaban y embellecían el lugar.

Darien adoraba la naturaleza, aunque no lo sabía hasta que se caso con Serena, que trajo a su mundo mucho más color, brillo y alegría.

Era una mujer sumamente especial, no estaba para nada arrepentido de haberse casado con ella, pese a los comentarios que de vez en cuando sus amigos le hacían, acerca del amor, sexo y esas estupideces, no necesitaban nada de eso, y eran muy felices.

Además estaba guardando una sorpresa, una muy grande.

¡Tengo grandes noticias! – Le dijo él a ella, que sonrió ante su iluminado semblante – Tengo que ofrecer un par de conferencias por varios países de Europa, así que pensé que como no habíamos tenido una Luna de miel digna, podrías venir conmigo.

Serena lo miro sorprendida, él tomo su mano entre la mesa con amabilidad y sonrió encantadoramente como siempre hacia con ella.

Se que estas por terminar tu bloque de materias en la universidad, así que pensé que era buen momento para pedírtelo, podrías acomodar así tu agenda, nos divertiríamos mucho, podríamos ir al Louvre, al museo del holocausto, al coliseo romano e incluso si quieres a Eurodisney – Dijo esto último a consciencia de que su esposa adoraba las montañas rusas y los juegos mecánicos, aunque él no era fanático de esas cosas, estaba dispuesto a ir a ese sitio por ella, ya que la… apreciaba tanto.

¡Suena maravilloso!, pediré permiso la próxima semana – Dijo ella entusiasmada por tener la oportunidad de tener una luna de miel con él, imaginándose romance, amor y aventuras, mientras que él pensaba más bien en aprendizaje, conocimiento y diversión.

¡Perfecto!, porque ya tengo todo listo, solo esperaba que dijeras que si – Dijo él sacando de su elegante saco negro un par de boletos de avión en primera clase a Paris, Serena lo miro conmovida, nunca había viajado tan lejos, y era aún mucho más especial porque lo haría con Darien.

Él era tan maravilloso con ella, la trataba como a una reina, y siempre procuraba que estuviera feliz, ambos lo eran mucho, así que era hora de dar el siguiente paso.

Debo irme, tengo clase en media hora – Dijo él dando un último sorbo de café.

Darien – Dijo ella tímidamente sonrojada, tomando valor - Será… suficiente tiempo, ¿si te pido que tengamos sexo esta noche?

Él, que no esperaba para nada semejante petición se atraganto con su café, casi ahogándose en el proceso, luego de volver a tener un poco de compostura la miro con sorpresa finalmente a la cara, Serena estaba levemente sonrojada, con esos enormes ojos azules expectantes.

Lo siento, quizá es un mal momento, debí decirte con mayor anticipación – Empezó a balbucear ella con tono nervioso, él miro que estaba avergonzada, no deseando que se sintiera así, negó con su cabeza y respondió de forma automática.

No, no, digo, esta bien…

Ella sonrió, como si le regresara el alma al cuerpo.

Esta bien – Repitió ella lo mismo que él, con una sonrisa tímida dijo – Entonces te veré esta noche.

Si claro – Dijo él que ahora sonrió nervioso saliendo a tropezones del lugar.

¿Por qué había dicho él que si?, ¿porque no había podido negarse?, ¿Por qué?, el sexo solo complicaría las cosas, era una idea mala, pero su expresión, tenía tanta ilusión en ¡su rostro!, ¿como podía habérselo negado?

No es que Serena fuera una mujer fea, pero era una mujer muy especial, no quería que lo que ellos tenían se arruinara por un momento de calentura.

No pudo concentrarse en sus clases en todo el día, así que decidió darlas por terminado antes de tiempo, al final, sin poder cancelar la operación que tenía esa tarde, se obligo (como siempre solía hacer en una situación así) a concentrarse y olvidar el tema, luego lo resolvería, Serena era una mujer inteligente y sabía que lo comprendería.

Pero cuando regreso a su hogar, bueno… al parecer vio que se había equivocado.

Primero fue la cena, una ensalada, langosta y creme brulee de postre, una botella de vino blanco para acompañar la deliciosa comida, del cual, él solo dio a penas tres sorbos.

La cena había sido sumamente especial, a la luz de las velas con rosas rojas en un florero exquisitamente decorado, y sin embargo ella había tratado de ser natural, hablaba de la escuela y él decidió que era un tema seguro, así que prosiguieron por ese camino hasta que la comida termino.

Pero luego ¡demonios! Cuando Darien entro a la habitación, aquel, era un lugar sumamente peligroso.

Había velas por todos lados que iluminaban de manera tenue la habitación, un agradable aroma a lavanda perfumaba el lugar y su esposa, que acababa de entrar en la habitación, tenía una sonrisa tímida pero decidida.

No había reparado hasta ese momento que ella había usado una bata de baño en color crema que cubría todo su cuerpo, una que bien, podría ocultar algo más debajo de aquello, ¡o nada!, peor aún para él, trago saliva ante el pensamiento aunque su garganta se había secado.

Entonces él tomo asiento en el borde de su cama, prendió la TV mientras ella se dirigía al baño, con el fin de distraerla Darien busco rápidamente su canal favorito, donde pasaban casi las veinticuatro horas capítulos de los Simpsons que ella amaba ver, (aunque se supiera todos de memoria) finalmente cuando la joven salió del baño, la observo, su largo cabello estaba suelto, no usaba sus usuales gafas, solo usaba una bata semi transparente que la cubría del cuello a los tobillos, sin embargo podía observar un sugerente babydoll en color negro debajo de aquello.

Darien volvió a tragar saliva y regreso su mirada al televisor.

Mira, esta un capitulo nuevo de los Simpsons – Le dijo él tratando de distraerla inútilmente, puesto que ella seguía en lo suyo sirviendo dos copas de champaña fría que descansaban en un recipiente con hielo al lado de la cama.

Genial – Dijo ella ignorando el comentario, mientras con un control remoto al lado del pequeño buro prendió entonces el aparato de sonido, que se encontraba en un mueble al lado del televisor y la suave música del saxofón lleno el lugar, con una romántica melodía _"My one and only love"_ siendo levemente opacada por los simpsons.

¿Te molesta si apagamos eso?

No – Respondió él aunque hubiera deseado gritar que si, ella tomo el control de la TV y la apago, luego con las dos copas de champaña en mano extendió una a su ahora marido y se sentó a su lado en la cama.

¡Salud! – Propuso ella con una sonrisa genuina, él sonrió nervioso.

¿Qué celebramos? – Pregunto él.

Por nosotros, por nuestra vida juntos – Dijo ella midiendo muy bien sus palabras para no asustarlo, aún no era momento, no podía decirle que lo amaba, eso solo lo asustaría y él ya se veía muy nervioso esa noche.

Luego de chocar las copas ella dio un gran sorbo para tomar valor, él solo dio un pequeño trago, colocando la copa de ella al lado del buro.

¿No te parece que hace calor? – Pregunto ella desabrochándose la bata negra semitransparente, al observar aquello Darien dijo.

Iré a subir el clima – Ella lo detuvo antes que se levantara con una mano.

No, esta bien, así déjalo – Dijo ella, y para minimizar los nervios (de ambos) pregunto.

¿No te parece una noche preciosa?

No lo se, están cerradas las ventanas.

Ella rió ante su comentario, Darien estaba tan o más nervioso que ella, así que tendría que dar el primer paso.

Acercándose lentamente a su rostro inhalo su perfume masculino, y cuando iba a poner sus labios en su cuello el dio un respingo derramando su copa de champaña sobre su camisa y dejando caer la copa al suelo.

Lo siento – Se disculpo él, era bastante obvio que estaba nervioso, sonrojado incluso, Serena se rió de la situación y acercándose más a él susurro.

Tranquilo, déjame ayudarte – Le dijo sensualmente mientras desabrochaba uno a uno los botones de la camisa blanca, Darien no se movió un centímetro, parecía hipnotizado mientras ella hacia aquello, luego la joven acaricio su torso desnudo deslizando su camisa hacia fuera.

Levantando la mirada y encontrándose con la de él, finalmente dio el paso que tanto había esperado, acerco su rostro lentamente hasta que sus labios se juntaron en una caricia, aquello era exploratorio, pero ella quería más, así que comenzó a mover sus labios y de manera torpe fue metiendo su lengua, él, que hasta entonces no había hecho nada, respondió de a poco el beso, hasta hacerlo más intenso, fue entonces que ella lo abrazo con fuerza de la espalda, mientras él seguía el sendero de besos de su boca hasta su cuello.

Serena – Dijo él con voz ronca dejándose llevar, acariciando aún por encima de su ropa el contorno de su figura, ambos que aún seguían al borde de la cama resbalaron ante la perdida de equilibrio cayendo él sobre ella, que seguía besándolo ávidamente, hasta el punto de enroscar sus piernas en la cintura de él.

No… - Gruño él mientras ella mordía su labio inferior.

Si – Dijo ella perdida en la pasión, pero él se zafó de ella con esfuerzo y volvió a repetir.

No, no quiero hacerlo… lo siento, yo… no puedo.

Dijo levantándose con torpeza del suelo, metiéndose al baño y dejándola allí tirada sobre el suelo, haciéndola sentir… totalmente insatisfecha, humillada incluso.

Ella se levanto del piso y sintiéndose expuesta, vulnerable y acongojada se cubrió lo mejor que pudo con la bata semitransparente, mientras se sentaba en la cama a esperarlo, él salió cinco minutos después, con su pijama completamente puesta, apago la suave música de Chris Botti y pasándose una mano por su cabello rebelde comenzó a decir.

Yo… tengo que admitir que estoy confundido, decepcionado incluso – Él se paseo nervioso por el lugar y luego la miro – Pensé que ambos queríamos lo mismo, que éramos felices, que nuestra relación era suficiente, ¡conocías el arreglo!, sabías lo que quería, acaso, ¿pensaste que cambiaria?

Ella asintió, incapaz de hablar, tenía un fuerte nudo en la garganta, sintiéndose destrozada, pero él continúo.

¿Por qué? – él no comprendía nada – Esperaba, que a pesar de que lo ofrecí, tu pensabas como yo, que esto no era necesario, Serena, la mayoría de las relaciones fallan por el sexo, cuando la pasión termina las parejas se cansan el uno del otro y todo termina en fracaso, por eso te escogí, me asegure que entre nosotros no existiera ese tipo de atracción física…

Aquello era más de lo que ella podía soportar, prácticamente le había dicho que la elegía a ella por fea, porque era la típica mujer que caería muy bien, pero que nadie querría tocar, y aquello era mucho peor puesto que el hombre que ella amaba le había dicho eso.

Serena no pudo contener las lágrimas, sin poderse contener corrió al baño encerrándose en él, Darien estaba perplejo, se sentía fatal, lo menos que deseaba era herirla.

Serena, Serena lo siento – Le grito él a través de la puerta sintiéndose como un patán – Por favor, abre la puerta, hablemos, somos buenos compañeros, las cosas pueden resolverse, quizá debíamos pasar por esto, como una etapa, Serena por favor, dime algo.

Repuso él mientras ella mordía una toalla de mano para acallar su llanto, aunque él podía escucharlo, aunque fuera leve, y tratara de disimular la había lastimado, y mucho, pero ¿Qué podía hacer él? ¿Qué podía decirle?, ¿como hacerla comprender?, temía tanto perderla como amiga si continuaban por ese camino.

Mientras tanto en el baño, encerrada ahogada en llanto Serena contemplo su rostro en el espejo, y por fin comprendió todo, ¿Cómo un hombre como Darien podría fijarse en ella?, era gorda, estaba demasiado pálida, ¡era tan fea!, tan poca cosa, sumamente disgustada con su apariencia rompió el espejo y se dejo caer en el piso abrazando sus piernas con sus brazos mientras seguía sollozando con fuerza.

Darien continuo muchas horas pegado a la puerta suplicándole para que lo dejara entrar, estaba desesperado, se odiaba así mismo por haberla lastimado, pero no sabía que hacer, no sabía como resolver esto.

Él no era bueno con las emociones, mucho menos con las femeninas, y Serena, ella era totalmente diferente a las mujeres con las que había salido antes.

Era dulce, delicada y tenía un gran corazón, demasiado bueno para que un idiota como él se lo rompiera.

Pasaban las cuatro de la mañana cuando todo quedo en silencio, Serena entre abrió la puerta del baño despacio y miro que Darien dormía al lado de esta, con cuidado paso de lado sin despertarlo, tomo su abrigo, una foto suya de ella en brazos de su padre cuando niña, su bolso y contemplo por última vez a su esposo, y el hogar en el cual había sido tan feliz, consciente de que aquello había sido en realidad una fantasía, algo que ella misma había creado y que solo podría ser un sueño, uno que jamás se cumpliría, Serena cerro la puerta y con eso dio fin a esa etapa de su vida.

**Fin del Capitulo.**

¡Sorpresa! No estaba muerta, ni andaba de parranda, (bueno fuera) bien, como lo prometido es DEUDA nuevo capitulo antes de 1 semana, no dije de cual historia, y esta ya la tenía muy abandonada, además ya la quiero terminar, es más corta que "De princesa a reina" y tengo muchas cosas que hacer este mes, bueno, espero que les haya gustado, y que me dejen sus comentarios por favor para saber que les parece, los que ya vieron esta maravillosa película me dicen que les parece mi adaptación, los que no, me dicen que les parece la historia, gracias.


End file.
